Memories of Rain
by Sweet-rush37
Summary: after "Dead in the water" episode Jordan deals with her father's leaving, Bad summary, better story, i hope Chapter 15 is up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer.... You know the story; I don't own them, just like to twist them around in my sick mind they all belong to tailwind productions and Tim Kring  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
I sat in the empty bar, a stale beer in front of me, my head rested against the cool counter top. It was raining outside, I felt a shiver go through me, he was gone, he just left, deserted me, like I meant nothing to him. Was I that bad? Did I even deserve his love? or anyone else's for that matter, I stood feeling tears eat at my honey colored eyes. I walked to the door and slowly opened it. It creaked, startling me, I wandered to the sidewalk, and looked up at the cold, insipid sky, it felt so friendless I was at a loss for thought, I could only stare up at that sky looking at the rain until it felt as though I was apart of that sky, in a place where Mother's of ten year olds don't get savagely murdered, father's don't run away, and ten year olds can go on and live their lives without having to fear that one day they would wake up and everything will be gone...  
  
I didn't know I was running tell I tripped , right into a mud puddle, JUST GREAT!!! I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder .  
  
"Jordan?" it was Woody, his hair plastered to his head and his face wearing a concerned look.  
  
"He's gone" I managed to whisper before I broke down in tears, hot salty tears, tears that were harbored inside for a long time. He just held my Body tightly as I cried on his shoulder uncontrollably. As he stroked my hair he whispered into my chestnut hair "Who, who's gone Jo. who's gone?" I struggled to speak, threw my tears I managed to murmur "Dad- Daddy" I looked past his shoulder "Oh, Jordan" was all he whispered.  
  
Something in me triggered at that minute, the morning of my mothers murder swam into view, Daddy, I have to find Daddy, was all I could think, I could here Woody, his voice muffled as I pulled away from the officer holding me, keeping me from my daddy, He tried to grab my arm, I shoved him away, not this time, he wasn't keeping me from my father. "DADDY?!" He was just across the street, "I can almost reach him" I whispered suddenly that day shrank away, a car swerved past me , and Woody swam into view , his arm wrapped around me protectively. He grasped my shoulder hard and he was shouting at me, I couldn't understand, why was he yelling?  
  
"For crying out loud Jordan, what the hell are you thinking? You want to get yourself killed?" I leaned against his strong shoulder, "He was so close" I whispered to no one in particular. He hugged me with the opposite arm, he felt so warm against me, I turned and burrowed my face in his coat, I was so cold, I shivered, I could feel his eyes on me. "Jordan, we have to get out of this rain, your going catch a death of a cold out here." I felt to weak to walk, he picked me up, delicately but firmly and began to walk, I wasn't sure where, I didn't care, I just wanted to fade into the sky, some where far off, where I only had memories of rain, and memories of long forgotten tears that had long since fell away to the deepest, darkest pit of my soul, when I looked up, he was setting me on his couch, soaking the navy fabric. My teeth chattered and I shook uncontrollably. He left, disappearing into his bedroom; I searched for him, my eyes scanned the room frantically, not wanting him to leave too. "Wood? Woody!" "Shh, Jordan, I'm right here, just getting you some dry clothes." He came out with a Black T- shirt, with a faded picture on it, and grey Addis's sweatpants and a terrycloth robe, he stood me up and began to strip my clothes off, as he lifted my shirt I tensed "Jordan this isn't a sexual advance, you're gonna freeze to death." I relaxed as he undressed me, I couldn't move anymore, I just couldn't.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
God it's like she's never see me before, she just stares blankly, like she's alive but not there, she seems to drift in and out of a dream like state, she was in a fetus like posture when I awoke, I must have fallen asleep while watching her. It was incredible, she was nestled up next to me, her head leaning on my shoulder, her honey colored eyes were open, she just stared out into space, her eyes roving lazily around the room, her coffee colored hair was soft against my arm, I shifted my body so I could wrap a protective arm around her.  
  
As I did, something fell to the floor, I picked it up slowly with a dawning horror, my prescription bottle of Prozac, the cap was gone, nothing inside. "Jordan" my voice shook, "how many of these did you take, did you take all of them, Jordan I just this refilled yesterday." She looked up at me with glazed over eyes. I just stood up, and carried her outside, I had to get her to a hospital, now, her life and mine depended on it.  
  
criticize but be gentle, first CJ fanfic, I love reviews 


	2. Pale skin and secrets afar

Woody's POV  
  
Note: continuation of "Memories of rain"  
  
She had lost consciousness by the time I had got her in the car, her eyes had rolled back into her head, vomit covered my shirt sleeve and strung out in her chocolate colored hair, her skin was sallow, milky white.  
  
"Hang on Jordan, were going to get you to the hospital okay, can you talk to me?" she made a small noise, that was a good sign right? Rain trampled the windshield in sheets, I fumbled with my cell phone, tried to Garret, no answer. "Damn it!" I screamed in sheer frustration throwing the phone across my dashboard. As I pulled into the hospital, I threw the car into park, and grabbed onto Jordan, dragging her across the passenger side, when I lifted her she felt so pliable in my hands, I ran to emergency, sliding threw the automatic double doors. I tripped, but regained myself quickly  
  
"Please!" I yelled tears spilling down my cheeks "She needs a doctor!" a short, redheaded nurse came and took her from me, I tried to fallow her past the yellow line but another nurse held me back "No, no I have to go with her, I have to... I have too..." I tried to struggle from her, but I felt too weak. I allowed my voice to trail off as a feeling of cold dripped down my spine; I slid down to the floor in exhaustion. "Sir, Sir you have to come with me, I need you to fill out some paper work." I fallowed the young flaxen haired nurse to lead me to the waiting room, it was cheap, the furniture, the blinding lights, the three month old magazines. "Sit here" she said softly, "Now what's her name?" "Jordan Cavanaugh" "Okay, how old is she?" "Thirty three, I think, I can't remember" I rubbed that little flap of skin in between my eyebrows, willing the nausea I felt down to the pit of my stomach. "Does she take in medication or is she allergic?" "Uh, I have no idea, I'm not sure... I have to go to here... please." "Sir, first we have to stabilize her. Did she take anything, any drugs, alcohol?"  
  
"She took my Prozac, she was at my house, I fell asleep. I think she tried to kill herself. She's going to be okay... right?" she refused to look me in my eyes "Sir, I have a feeling your girlfriend is going to be fine." I knew by the lame lackluster sound in her dull voice, it wasn't true.  
  
"Garret? Garret, she tried to kill herself, she was so, weak" I finished so dully I could barely hear myself. "Wait there, I'm coming down, Woody don't move." His voice sounded so panicked, I couldn't escape the thought that this was my fault; all of it was my fault. Breath left my body as I finally relaxed a little, there was really nothing more I could do for her was there.  
  
Garret Macy's POV  
  
Jordan, killing herself, that wasn't a far stretch she had tried it before. But there was something in the way Woody spoke that told me she wasn't going to be okay, she was like a kid sister to me. I drove down the interstate weaving threw traffic at a exorbitant speed, as if it could alone bring her to me, where I could protect her. I called Peter, he was working, he told me he'd try to notify, Nigel, Bug and Lily, while I called the bar, no answer... where could max be? I called the house... disconnected. I suddenly, pulled the car over for reasons unbeknownst to me. Tears fell down my cheeks, I slammed my fists against the steering wheel. "Damn it Jordan, why'd you have to hurt yourself like this? Why do you feel like you have something to prove?" I sighed and looked out at Boston memorial. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to pull into the parking lot, cause if I went in, I feared I wouldn't be able to come out. 


	3. Drowning in my old sorrows

Note: this chapter is rated PG13 for language  
  
Garret Macy's POV  
  
When I got the courage to go inside, my insides were just a rock in my stomach. Woody was slumped in a corner his eyes glazed over with worry and fear, they were no longer the sapphire, glossy eyes, I had seen so many times, they were downcast and grey, dull and bewildered. His hands shook with each breath he took, "Detective Hoight," I whispered it cut threw the silence like a hot knife threw butter, he didn't look up. "She's sleeping" was all he said, "What?" "Ten minutes ago, they brought her in, said she flat lined once, but they think she'll be okay, it's minute by minute though." He twittles his thumbs nervously, I see the pain in his eyes, he feels as though it's his fault she downed all those pills.  
  
"Joe," I whisper to Jordan, she looks so angelic in the hospital bed, tubes running in and out of her, her skin glows and her hair spread out under her, she looks as if she's dreaming happily, yet I knew she was drowning. She was drowning right under the surface of the water, reaching desperately up, and people reached down, yet she was unable to reach far enough, so she was drowning slowly, so close yet so far away.  
  
"I swear Jordan, if you die, you'll never get that raise you and I talked about." I tried to joke but it wasn't funny, she just lay there with all those tubes, like an innocent child, lost and alone. "That wasn't funny" Woody said dispiritedly.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
What the hell are all these tubes? Where the hell am I? How come it smell like a hospital... I'm in a hospital, ha, figures. I look around the room, various vases of flowers and balloons, wow, that's really sweet, I didn't know I was that loved. A face came into view, who is it? Nigel.  
  
"Sweet Nancy, your awake, how do you feel luv?" "I have a headache the size of Detroit, what happened?" "I am going to be honest with you Jord. you tried to kill yourself they've kept you out for two days now, you're a lucky little lass." "I did" his face was so somber he didn't have to answer, I tried to sit up, but the room started to spin, figuring that's not normal, I laid back down. Then I began to remember that night, Woody, and the smell of him so close. "Oh, God, Nige, did I try to kill myself at Woody's apartment?" he looked at me with sympathetic eyes, God knows I love Nigel but right then I wanted to smack the hell out of him. "Yeah Love, you found his Prozac in his bathroom. When he woke up you were almost gone." "I feel like such a bitch" I whispered to myself "You should, he hasn't come out of his house since Macy took him home yesterday" I looked at him doggedly but said nothing. "Who are those from?" I asked pointing to the Vases of flowers scattered across my room.  
  
"Peter, me, Garret, Woody, Bug, Lily, Emmy, and the Balloons are from Officer Winslow." He said pointing to the assorted flowers that decorated my room, "Now get some sleep, we have to get you back to the morgue" before long I was alone, with my thoughts. I knew I was Alone, in the end, I was alone 


	4. Watching her fall from grace

Disclaimer: Song 'Crash and burn' by savage garden doesn't belong to me, (like that's real original,) same with Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Sarah Thomas does belong to me though.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
I feel bad, Woody hasn't seen me since I've been awake, I think he's mad at me, I don't blame him, I'd be mad at me too. Garret's come by to pick me up, I'm going home today, They still don't know the whole story with my father, I'd like to keep it that way, Garret, being all 'Big brother' on me, won't let me stay by myself. I swallow hard, there's a sick taste in my mouth, it wouldn't go away. I felt so weak, so tired, Garret's SUV pulled up, he smiled when he saw me, a look entered his eye, I smirked playfully at him to assure him everything was fine, he stepped out of his car, the sun glinting off of the black shiny paint, he helped me into the car, he was silent, not like a quiet silence, an eerie silence that seeps through to your bones.  
  
"Why the long face stranger" he managed a smile, "I had three homicides, a believed serial killer, and Bug called in sick, same with Lily, some sort of a flu going around. "So much for a vacation, why don't I- ""No Jordan, you are going home and taking a nap, and resting." "but-" before I could say anything he turned on the radio, the song I heard was familiar, Concrete Angel, by Martina McBride.  
  
'Someone cries in the middle of the night  
Neighbor's hear but they turn out the light  
a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late'  
  
I didn't even realize I was crying until Garret put his free hand around my shoulder. "Why'd he leave?" he looked at me puzzled "Who, you're father?" his face looked so much like my father all of a suddenly. "No Gar, Woody."  
  
Woody's POV  
  
I tapped my fingers against the top of my desk; papers were strewn about, a two day old cup of coffee sat to my right,, sunlight skipped through the windows , I looked at a picture I kept at the end of my desk, though everything I had been though it had always lasted, a picture of me, Jordan, Garret, Nigel, Peter, Lily and finally a ever so somber Bug. I chuckled at this, then set it back down on it's front so the disappointment in their eyes never showed, I couldn't face that. "Hey, you detective Hoight?" someone asked from behind me. I turned to see a thin little woman, pale, flaxen hair, pink fingernails, I memorized her pink fingernails. "yeah" I said softly, she smiled warmly, "I'm Agent Thomas, call me Sarah." "You must be the agent they got for the serial killer?" "Yeah, that's me" her skirt was short, her hair down, her blouse dangerously low. She was the exact opposite of Jordan, it was almost laughable. "So you want to go see are Vic?" she laid a warm hand on my shoulder, the same way Jordan did, I shook it off casually, she looked apologetic. "Sorry detective if I was a bit forward." "oh, uh, yeah uh, don't worry about it, come on lets go see doctor Winslow."  
  
"Well they were Brunette, late twenties to mid thirties, he always stabbed them seventeen times, exactly, overkill, and left them at the edge of the Charles river, no evidence of sexual assault ." Peter finished in a huff, he looked so tired, Nigel was silent in the corner, on the computer naturally, but unusually quiet. "Look here," Sarah said pointing to a bruise on the young girls wrists, "restraints" "maybe," Peter chimed, "maybe, they were three to four days old, so it happened a few days before she was killed." She looked horrified "He held them?" "Did we get an ID?" Nigel asked, he shot me a glare and I responded "Her name is Michelle Brownlee, thirty one, worked the nightshift at a local AMPM, she was last seen by her friend Carole Taylor leaving for home in her Brown Mazda, purse and car are missing." "Sweet Nancy" Nigel whispered under his breath, and walked out.  
  
I fallowed as expected, he looked at me scornfully, his eyes were filled with contempt, he didn't even try to mask it. "Look Woodrow, it would be a good decision if you didn't fallow me right now." "What the hell is wrong with you?" "She's out of the hospital Woodrow, the entire time, she asked about you, where the hell were you?" "I... I can't see her like that," was all I could manage to whisper. He looked at me with something approaching pity now. "I know you and Jordan... Had something different, she doesn't trust that often, But she trusts you, you let her down Woodrow, call her, something, she needs you." He walked away before I could get in another word. I slammed my head into the door gently but firmly (didn't want a concussion) in frustration, Jordan was going to be the death of me. 


	5. Dancing in a sea of Pale silver Moonligh...

Jordan's POV  
  
Ok, call him, no big deal, no, I can't I'll tear into him like a stray dog into a turkey leg. I sat in my house cross-legged on the futon, with a box of Chinese food. I hadn't seen Woody, that was to be expected since I got home three hours ago, I had talked Garret into going home an hour ago, he wasn't happy about it ago. Silence shook my heart, it was thick all through out the room, and it spilt out into the street, I hated it like a sickness. Without Dad, I felt empty, with no one, no family, no home, I'm just a shell wandering aimlessly through life like a zombie, I couldn't eat, sleep, do anything but sit here, like a bump on a log, and wonder. Through the night, as it grew frosty, I wondered, I wondered if he was warm, if he had eaten, if he missed me as much as I missed him.  
  
The phone rang disrupting my thoughts, it was Garret. "Just checking in on yah Jord, you okay?" "Garret I'm fine, go back to work," "Alright, if you need anything –""If you see Woody, would you tell him to call me?" "Sure angel, get some rest see you tomorrow?" it was a question more than a demand. "Okay, I'll be in work tomorrow." "No you won't you need to rest for a few days Jordan" with that he hung up and left me to sit in silence, again. I watched a bird fly around outside my window, it was a beautiful bluebird, with graceful wings, it flew so free out in the air, where it was, it belonged out there in the wild, I envied its freedom, its grace, its beauty, and it's since of belonging.  
  
I was trying to deny the fact that I needed to talk to Woody, even though he was my best friend and the only person I even remotely trusted besides Garret, I denied the fact that I needed him more than he needs me. Being away from him for so long was tough, I could deny it no longer that I had to have him with me, if he wasn't this silence would kill me, I'd never be able to get up again.  
  
I slowly and carefully picked up the phone, it shook in my hand I dialed the number, each button seemed to stick, I had to dial several times until I got it right.  
  
"Detective Hoight" I paused, my pulse began to race "Hello?" "Woody" I said my voice trembling "Jordan? Are you okay" "I'm fine" "Listen I'm sorry about not coming to see you, I just... I just..." "you just what?' I asked not meaning to sound indignant but I think he took it that way "I can't see you that way Joe, what if you had died, right there in my arms, while I was sleeping, Jordan, I was so scared." "I'm sorry Wood –"was all I could manage before I dropped the phone suppressing quiet sobs, I could hear him yelling. I picked it up with unsure hands.  
  
"JORDAN!?" "Ow, I just dropped the phone Wood" "Sorry," his voice was unsteady and uncertain, "Woody, will you come to dinner tonight" I bit my lip immediately, an entire night? "Sure" he responded a little curiously "Great, uh eight sound good." "Yeah it's a date," he said, he knew it would make me jumpy "don't do that" "do what?" he asked playfully.  
  
Okay why am I freaking out, it's only Woody, right? What am I going to make, that one is solved fast, Pizza, beer, half eaten box of Oreo's. Okay now the overpowering task of trying to find something casual yet sexy to wear, sexy? What the hell is wrong with me it's Woody, that geek that I met a couple of years ago, why did I have to prove something to him, he was my best friend, not my boyfriend, oh, how depressing is that? I thought with a laugh, okay, time to raid the closet, little black dress, no, too sophisticated for a dinner of pizza and a movie. I finally agreed on plain, thin, black, tank top blue jeans and knee high boots. Now my hair, straightened and pulled back simple, like my life, I like things simple. Pizza was here, half pepperoni half cheese.  
  
By the time Woody got here I was a wreak with nerves, I had changed my outfit three times, finally settling on the outfit I had originally picked out. The doorbell startled me, the stood there stupidly staring at the door shaking. Then I made my way to the door, I opened it slowly he was standing nervously at the door, still wearing the suit he usually wears at work. After a long, disconsolate minute of silence I motioned for him to come inside "I hope you like pizza" "sure" he sat down on the couch, looking out the windows unenthusiastically, he chewed on his lip, since I had found out about the little Prozac nap I took it had been bugging me, he seemed so happy all the time, why was he taking Prozac? I couldn't ask him, with what I did, he'd never speak to me again, Woody was to important to me, I couldn't Jeopardize are relationship it was to risky to ask about now, Later, I thought, after this has blown over.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked with a nervous glance at the hospital band I had forgot to detach from my wrist "A little weak, a little tired but okay." I gazed at the pale silver moonlight streaming in threw the open window, it gathered in puddles on the carpet. We ate in complete silence, wind outside blowing around stray pieces of paper. After an agonizing dinner, we sat on the futon, not sure of what to do or say. Finally I turned on some music, nothing fancy just the radio. He looked at me with something new, a look that was new. "What?" he got a cheisher cat grin on his face. "You look really pretty tonight." "I do?" I asked with a mock- bewildered look on my face, his grin widened, "Want to dance?" I blushed; "Sure" I put my arms around his neck, his around my waist, firmly but gently, I leaned into him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Jordan before anything else –""Shh, woody just, Shh." He was quiet for the rest of the song, I hope he wouldn't notice the tears that were soaking into his sleeve. When the song ended I wrapped my arms around him tighter and leaped up to allow him to hold me as I cried into his neck, my mascara running, lipstick staining his collar. "Don't you dare ever leave me Woodrow Hoight, just don't." I managed "please" I begged him. 


	6. Violets are Blue

Note: PG13 for language, hope this story isn't getting boring, I have never been out of CA in my short life all of the streets and Hotels and stuff are fictional.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
She just moaned and sobbed into my shoulder, her hair smelled like Vanilla, was all I could think, I finally understood what the smell was, trying to figure it out for so long, it was Vanilla. When she let go, her mascara ran down her colorless cheeks, her lipstick was smeared her hands shook, yet she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I looked at her with awe, she looked so weak with her arms up yet they hung limply, she was quiet yet everything she said was heard. I moved toward her making sure not to make any sudden movements, she was like a untamed Philly, scared and alone, yet strong and independent. I wiped away a stray tear that fell off her cheek. "Look at me Jordan," I tilted her head up so she would look in my eyes "There is nothing in this God given earth that would make me leave you, nothing."  
  
She smiled and leaned into my chest swathing my back with her soft arms. "Since this whole Malden thing, I've missed you." Her voice was muffled "I missed you too." I mumbled and hugged her, looking at the clock, I realized it was almost eleven, if I wanted to get to work in the morning I had to leave now, "Jordan, Babe, I gotta go, I have to be at work at six tomorrow, but tell you what, I'll call you as soon as get home, and I'll come by tomorrow, is that okay." She seemed as if she was reluctant to let me go, finally she nodded "Okay, see you soon?" she asked as if me leaving was the worst thing that had ever happened to her, "I promise" I whispered swallowing hard. She nodded again and released me; her letting me go was the worst thing I had ever felt.  
  
The next day, 9:00 am, San Marco Hotel, White Street, Boston Mass,  
  
Woody's POV  
  
Okay, another murder, I can see Bug from the other side of the room, his eyes are worried as he see's me but that's just Bug being Bug right? Then Detective Carver comes up to me, her eyes glazed over. "Hoight we got a serious problem, the Charles River killer has struck again, and we got a senator's daughter here at the San Marco, I need someone to go out and talk to the witness of the Charles." "Witness?" I was stunned, this was like the first actual break in the case. I turned casually around, seeing Bug I gave him a animated thumbs up, he smiled at me and resumed his work, Just as I was about to walk out the door Agent Thomas came in, a load of files tucked under her elbow, a joyous expression plastered to her lightly toasted, tanned face. "Detective, did you hear about are witness? ""Yeah, who was it ?" "Tamara Greene was walking her dog when she spotted a man in a black outfit dumping something out of his car. Hid tell he was gone, she found the body of Violet Breanne Turner, Thirty one, brown hair, brown eyes, 110 pounds, 5'6, works as a dental assistant for a Michael Freedmen D.D.S. says the last time he saw Violet was last night at seven thirty, she was cleaning up, she was found on the Charles at around Eight this morning." "Poor girl" "I got the Girl at the ME's office on notification." "Who Lily?" I asked, she seemed unconcerned at my question "I don't know, a young girl, Blonde," "Devan?" "You know that Doctor Macy, he's a fine one where'd you find him?" "Hey, he's my friend" she raised an eyebrow at this. "Come on lets go see Miss Greene." I slowly came to a stop when I saw the eyebrow thing, Jordan does that, when Joe does it it's sexy, when she does it it's irritating. "Oh this is gonna be fun" I whispered to myself sarcastically. 


	7. Can I get A witness

Jordan's POV  
  
I've been home for three days already I feel like I'm going out of my wits, I've cleaned the house, which hasn't felt like home since Malden died on my floor when I got home the night I was finally allowed too, all I could think was, he stained the Hopeless rug, now I have to buy a new one. I scrubbed at the dishes, looked at the clock, three hours tell Woody gets off, I could shop, no, no money to shop, Maybe I should go for a walk, that would help, a little fresh air might settle my stomach.  
  
I walked threw the shaded green park, people laughing, children playing, dogs catching Frisbee's, I found myself sitting on a bench overlooking the pond with my knees tucked under my chin, and tears pouring down my face. It was funny, I wasn't even sure why I was crying, but there I was, tears streaming, hair loosely blowing in the sweet smelling wind.  
  
When I got home, it was quiet, the loft was so formal and detatched. I sat on the Futon to wait for Woody; he would know what to do. But seven came, and he didn't come, seven thirty, no Woody, it made me mad that he didn't even call, I curled up in a ball on the futon, and waited, there was nothing else to do.  
  
Woody's POV Autopsy 1  
  
Peter walked us threw it, all of it, she was stabbed seventeen times, but this time she was raped, when I first saw her she took my breath away how much she looked like Jordan, the smell, I began to shake, Vanilla, she smelled like Vanilla. I ran into the men's room and got sick, I felt weak and dizzy all of a sudden. "Detective Hoight?!" it was Agent Thomas, "Are you okay?" I looked around, looking for an excuse not to come out not finding one I relented "Uh, yeah" I stammered flushing the toilet, and joining her outside, "she just reminds me of one of the ME's here, Doctor Cavanaugh," "Oh well I do hope we have the pleasure of meeting soon." "Yeah," I mumbled Glancing at the clock and wincing "holy crap, eight twenty three, Agent can you take care of this I have to go." "Sure Detective Hoight." She gave me a smile and her hand with those god awful pink fingernails ran down my sleeve, with an uncomfortable sigh I walked off.  
  
I punched out the numbers of Jordan's phone number, 555-0304, "Hello? Cavanaugh." "Jordan, I am so, so, so, sorry, I lost track of time going over a autopsy of one of the Charles killers I'll be their in five minutes okay." She was silent "Joe?" she sighed "Hurry Wood." I practically ran to my car, I had never been happier to have that autopilot I was sure I would have sped if not for that.  
  
Her lights were off as I approached her apartment, the red door was open a crack I pushed it open, my palms sweating, I don't know why I was so nervous, I flicked on the bright light, I found her sitting in her living room, curled on her futon. The phone lodged in her hand, she was shaking, "Joe? Hey, are you okay?" a ghost of a smile flitted across her pale face. "Yeah Woody, I'm Okay, Absolutely Okay" I smiled back at her and caressed her soft cheek with my hand, she felt so cold. "Wanna watch TV?" I asked. "No, I want to go for a walk" she stood up, I noticed she was dressed in a simple spaghetti strap top and jeans, knee high boots and a white sweater that fell careless around her shoulders and dripped to her knees, I noticed she looked thin, to thin, and weak. Jordan shouldn't be weak, she to stubborn to be diluted, she was so strong, what had brought on this sudden change, an overnight transformation.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked holding out her hand." What are you staring at?" I took it "Yeah, just looking at you." She rolled her eyes "You gotta work on you're game face Farm boy." "back to farm boy am I?" "Oh, yes Farm boy, that name was earned by a happy go lucky cop that has really bad taste in ties." "well" I said moving closer to her melodiously. She granted me a lopsided grin, I couldn't feel sad or lonely at that moment. Jordan was in my presence, no one could bring me down, not the long work hours or the stress my family was putting on me to move back to Wisconsin, not the vendor who didn't put cream in my coffee, or the fact that I was moving closer and closer to insanity each second, with Jordan, it all went away. "I have I earned a kiss?" I asked holding on to her elbow softly, pulling her toward me, to my surprise she didn't knee me in the crotch, she smiled and leaned closer to me, Vanilla, my new favorite smell. She leaned closer. I tilted down are lips met, soft at first and then deeper and deeper, when are lips broke apart, she was looking at me with those warm, passionate, honeyed brown eyes, I couldn't move. She just smiled and grabbed her keys off the table by the door. "Come on lets go make out under the jungle gym at Foresthill park."  
  
We walked silently hand in hand, she held her head high, her feet scuffing the sidewalk. She never looked at me, always off to the side or straight ahead, we didn't have to speak to each other, we knew in our minds what the other was thinking. I was immersed in my thoughts of how the pallid silvery moonlight cast shadows on her rosy cheeks, I was having a apparition of a second thought, what if this just ended like the other time in the desert, what if she rejected me again, I couldn't take that she was the one, my one and only, if only she knew. 


	8. And a scream shatters the night

**

* * *

** Note: Rated PG13 for strong language, Charles river killer is a figment of my undernutrished imagination, all his victims and himself are fiction, I know he bares a resemblence to the green river killer but alas he is not.  
Jordan's POV  
  
I wish Woody would relax, he keeps looking at me funny, and I try to look at him but when I do he looks away. When we reached the park, I took of my shoes and slipped my bare feet into the frigid water and sat on the embankment. The water was glassy, and glowed an iridescent ashen almost blue with moonlight. Soon Woody joined me, we sat in comfortable silence. "You know those ducks are rabid." I whispered when he approached a big, fat, Mama Duck and her juniors. "Please Jordan," he whispered a little bit irritated with me "Hi there." He whispered, reaching out to the baby duck, suddenly Mommy reared and launched herself at Woody. He took off at top speed, so did she. I had the breath knocked out of me laughing, a laugh I hadn't felt in a long time. Pretty soon Woody jogged over to me, his hair mussed, breathing labored the grey duck that had taken a chunk out of his hand, was wandering into the pond, unruffled with us now. "That bird is Psychotic" Woody screeched, I chuckled and leaned into him, looking at the gaping bite in his hand. "Lets go, I have to clean that." "But... But," he stuttered "We haven't made out yet!" "easy now Farm boy, lets clean you up."  
  
I got him back to the apartment, led him to the bathroom and pulled some antiseptic from the drawer in the sink. "Well, first a girl now you're getting ass kicked by a duck." "Hey," Woody started a good natured grin on his face "That duck was huge" I laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
After she cleaned my battle wounds and I had got her ready for bed when I left her apartment she was asleep. She had to go to sleep, tomorrow was her first day of work. And I was on the hunt for a serial killer, a evil one, and there was one nagging thought running threw my mind, drumming against my skull, Jordan lived awfully close to the Charles River, and all the victims bore an eerie resemblance to her, I walked back to the apartment to lock the door, as darkness crept on, I began to run, something was wrong, terribly wrong, I could feel it in my bones. Then I heard the scream, It was an glass shattering scream, all I could think was 'Oh my God, Jordan!'

I really hope this story isn't getting boring

Jenna


	9. Phone Calls and Speeches

Woody's POV  
  
I ran, that's all I could do, I couldn't think or feel or respire, I was numb, from my neck down, no feeling, except a agonizing cold that found it's way through my veins and locked my heart in one long heartbeat. "Jordan!" I tried to scream, but found nothing could come out. I came to her door, adrenalin rushing threw my skull, I tried to open the door, and it refused to budge so I kicked it down. I darted up the stairs, trying to open her door. It was already open, papers were strewn about, the coffee table flipped on its side, a lamp sat on it's side, no one was there, just silence. CREAK, I whirled around, prepared to defend Jordan with my very life. Nothing, no one, except the door had closed, I opened it, brandishing my backup weapon, Silence.  
  
Garret's POV  
  
Detective Hoight had called me an hour ago, we all sat in silence, Nigel was crying, his lip trembled, Bug and Lily, were nestled together for comfort, Peter sat looking at his white knuckles, "Alright," I finally whispered to the gang, "Detective Hoight and the entire Boston PD is on it, we shouldn't worry." Nigel looked enraged, "Shouldn't worry, bloody hell we shouldn't that man is a monster and he has Jordan and we shouldn't worry... Sweet Nancy." I struggled to keep my composure in this time, she was my 'Bestest Girlfriend' as Jordan liked to say, She was the one thing keeping all of us together, if she was gone, this place will fall apart. None of us would be able to handle that.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Peter asked us as if we were a band of soldiers stuck in combat with no weapon's , there was one thing that brought this place together, we were like family. "Are we going to let this... freak win, come on he's a monster yeah... but what's the one thing Jordan has taught us?" he smiled faintly, a ghost of a smile flitted across Bugs face, "Hot dog's don't mix well with herbal tea and heavy metal music?" everyone chuckled at this, even me. "hmmm, no, well yeah... but, but she also taught us that we can solve cases like this, she does it every day, we can find her, lets get in there and find out who this weirdo thinks he is, that he can mess with us, were medical examiners!" with this everyone got up and moved into autopsy.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
I took a long sip of coffee, as Agent Thomas walked up to me, her hair pulled back in a elegant bun, her red dress suit was neat as a pin, she smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Woody, you look like hell? What happened?" I shook my head I was too tired to speak anymore I just leaned back in my chair. "This has been one hell of a week." I whispered and took a sip of my coffee, then the phone rang, startling me, I spilt my Coffee all over my suit, "Sh... Hoight!" I yelped into the phone, at the sound of the voice I went still.  
  
"I heard you were looking for me?" a dangerously low voice said. "Who is this?" "You know, I'm not sure I like being called the Charles River Killer, people might mix me up with the green river killer." I looked at agent Thomas; she immediately hit the recorder on my phone. I had never been gladder to have that recorder thingy. "You know, Detective, she's awfully pretty, put up a hell of a fight." "Can I talk to her?" I asked my voice thick and hoarse with disgust, for this monster that had my Jordan, all I wanted was to see her again.  
  
A moment later I heard soft breathing on the other end. "Wood- Woody, help me please." Jordan's voice was soft and pleading, she was groggy and weak, that word again Weak. "Don't worry babe, we got everyone at the morgue and the cops on it, were going to find you-"I could hear the phone being yanked away from her "Hoight you got three days to find her, hurry." I could feel my mind shatter, like a ship lost at sea I felt so alone, like I was the world's plaything, a ship being tossed to the jagged rocks at the bottom of the turbulent Ocean. 


	10. Locked in the basement of hell

Peter's POV  
  
"Lavitity marks on her back, suggest she was laid in a car. I switched off the lights so I could look her over with the wand, I was beginning to lose hope, so was everyone else, Nigel worst of all, his hands shook, with every breath he was falling. Bug was working harder than ever before. Lily was trying to console Garret, having a hard time doing it too, she was almost in tears. I look down at the body with a long shuttering groan I looked back down at the body of Violet Turner, her hair was black as a ravens wing, her skin, like milk. Then on her shoulder I saw something that I had overlooked, with a soft "Oh my god" I lifted a soft red fiber with tweezers, my hand quivered "Hey! You guys! I got a fiber!!!!" I couldn't help myself I shouted. Nigel's head shot up from his computer, Bug who was going through some bugs found on the body, stopped and smiled, Suddenly Woody bust through the door, "Anyone seen Agent Thomas?" He asked , he seemed to have aged overnight, I thought he looked bad when Jordan tried to kill herself , no now he was gaunt and thin, he hadn't slept in ages it looked, bags had grown under his eyes and his eyes were lackluster and dull, his breathing was shallow.  
  
"I found a fiber!" I announced happily, a momentary shining hope rushed to his face. "Really?" "Yeah, I'm about to run some tests on it Woodrow," Nigel said with some strained blissfulness he seemed to have found in his heart, I guess he saw the same Woodrow Hoight I saw, the one that could loose the woman he loved.  
  
"I'm going to find Tamara Greene, go over everything again, So has anyone seen Agent Thomas?" he repeated "I saw her a few hours ago, she said she was going back to the precinct to look for you." Devan walked in, she had a file in her hand "I got a report on attempted murders or murders on or near the Charles river, see if any match the Killers MO," "Good job Dev," I said, "why don't you take those and work with Lily, Garret, will you see if you can get DA Walcott to sign these forms so I can have the consent to dig up the Killers First, whoever's done first please find out where this little lady has been for the last twenty four hours. Thanks everyone!" Woody was snapping orders but no one minded, he was in a lot of pain, and he had handled this before.  
  
My mind was racing as I went back to looking over her body with the wand, nothing, I gave a long sigh. Jordan was never my favorite here at this hell hole, but she was like family, I had tried to deny that they were all like family, and when you work with each day, watching people who had lived their lives out, some who had just begun to live, all were meeting at this point, we all had to take care of each other. In the end, it was the only thing keeping us from ending up on one of those cold slabs.  
  
Nigel was tracing that fiber, Bug came inside with a plastic container "Anyone want stomach contents!" "ooh, what do we got?" I said, peeling off my gloves and switching on the lights. "We have nothing special. Organic, some type of meat, probably fish or poultry, green beans, and some sort of bread, and goats cheese." "What's that?" I asked peering through the microscope enthusiastically. As I glimpsed back up and Bug looked down, I noticed a picture of everyone at the morgue together, Jordan had this grin plastered on her face, "It looks like-"bug started until he saw me looking at the picture. "That was Christmas, at the Pouge, she insisted that everyone had their picture taken" "I remember, Garret ended up passed out on the pool table, Nigel was hitting on Lily, Lily was on top of the bar crying, and you kicked Max's ass at poker, and Jordan one my car in a game of pool." "Yeah and you were found the next morning in the men's room, passed out by the toilet!" he challenged I smiled, one thing that kid Jordan could do was throw a party. "Anyways I think its cake, chocolate, something dark." We worked silently side by side, as the sun crept over the horizon, none of us even thought of sleeping, Jordan was somewhere, cold and alone, for all her annoying qualities she was the glue that kept us together.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
"Hello Agent Thomas" I said dispiritedly "Hoight, I got Miss Greene in interview," I sighed, outside the wind beginning to howl, screaming it's challenge to the sky, that was turned a dusty pink, I took my coat off and walked into the interrogation room. Tamara was thin, tidy; her hair was up, blonde, curly, she wore a blue sweatshirt with the letters UCLA scrawled across it in white. "Hello Miss Greene" I said she smiled "Call me Tammy, everyone else does." "Okay Tammy, could you tell us what you saw just once more." "I told you everything, I was walking Eddie, my golden retriever when I saw this guy pull up in a red Mazda, I moved out of the way so he could pass, he was going pretty fast, he stopped about a hundred yards away and got out, I slunk behind a bush, and I saw him take something out of his trunk, then he tossed it aside, got back in, made a yewy and took off the way he came from."  
  
She looked genuinely saddened that she didn't have more. "I did get the first three numbers of his license plate though, 76T." My head shot up, "Why didn't you tell us this before?" I demanded a little harsher than I meant "I was sitting up last night trying to remember anything that might help you guys get this freak, and It kinda came into view, like a picture." "Okay, Agent Thomas why don't you check around with the people who live near the dump sites, see if they've seen a Red Mazda with those numbers in the license plate, if they've seen a Mazda acting suspicious, I'm going to Nige, if there's a red Mazda with those three letters in it within a yard of this place he'll be the one to find it." "On it," she said respectfully.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
Where the hell am I, I feel groggy and wasted, it's dark, so dark, and icy cold, my hands are strapped behind me, I'm laying on the ground, my chestnut hair falling over my face like a water fall. "Morning sunshine," I jerked up, a searing pain went up my arm "Sorry about that Miss Cavanaugh, but I couldn't get the needle in, you put up a hell of a fight." "It's Doctor Cavanaugh" I told him coolly, even though inside I was so frightened. "Now DOCTOR Cavanaugh, Your boyfriend has three days, well three and a quarter, to find you, and me, if not, well you know, but I don't want you to take it personal okay." With that he got up and walked through the door. "My god, hurry Woody, please?" I looked up as the steel metal door clashed behind him. Tears began to fall down my face. I tried to memorize the room, it was so dark, cement walls, and a hole near the corner by the floor, a thin stream of bright light glistened through the hole, I sat up, ignoring the thin layer of blood that soaked through my arm, and the burning pain. Everything was spinning and dark, why was it so dark? I got to my feet, disregarding the headache and wooziness. Then it all came on like a freight train, I ran into a corner and threw up, when I was finished I looked up "Help! Help!!!!" "It's no use Doctor C, no one can hear you!" I threw my entire weight against the wall; all I did was make the vertigo worse.  
  
I hear him on the phone, he said detective Hoight, Woody! I leaned against the door, "You have three days," then steps. Echoing footsteps, "Hear Doctor Cavanaugh, you're boyfriend would like a word with you." The door knocked me to the ground and helped me up, he thrust the phone to my ear, I could hear Woody's breath on the other end. "Wood? Woody help me, please." "Don't worry babe, we got everyone at the morgue and the Boston PD on it , were going to find you," it sounded like he wanted to cry, I felt bad, for all the crap I put him through he was still fighting for me. He yanked the phone away before I could answer. And tossed a mini muffin into the cement room, and again the door thumped loudly shut, and the light threw the door went away.  
  
Nigel's POV  
  
I can hardly breathe, sure Jordan can be a royal pain in the ass at times, but she's family, I'd go to the ends of the earth for her. Peter and Bug are working over Violet Turner; the poor girl was tortured for days it seemed, although I have to say one doesn't look their best when their dead. I looked at the fiber in the microscope. It was red, from upholstery of a couch or chair. "Hey Peter, better get Woodrow on the phone." I announced, in the last week, we had all been through hell in a hand basket. 


	11. Snow falling on boston

Note: I know Woody's last name is spelled wrong, I realized this when I was in the third chapter and now I feel as if I can't change it, it would be to confusing. LOL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily's POV  
  
I watch as snow begins to fall on the sidewalk, the first day was beginning to fall, Devan and Officer Winslow were interviewing people today, Woody is the one I'm worried about, he hasn't eaten or slept, we all were worried about Jordan, but he was becoming obsessive over finding her, he barely even resembled the happy go lucky cop we all met over a year ago, he was so distant and innate. Once I tried to approach him.  
  
"Woody, go home and get a couple hours sleep, Peter and I can handle these reports and we'll call you if anything comes up." He looked at me with muted eyes, they were so filled with sadness and guilt I was taken back, "No Lily, I can't." he looked passed my shoulder to garret who had slunk into the conference room, "Were you able to contact Max?" "No, Woodrow go home and get some sleep, everyone is working on it, you can't do anything now, you're running you're self into the ground." With this he stood up, pushing his chair back violently "It's my fault she's out there, I should have been there to protect her, she needed me and I wasn't there." He ended his outburst on a soft melody, it was filled with guilt and held in pain, a tears slowly crept down his face. I glanced at Garret, he gave me a 'not a word' peek, we just watched as he began to cry steady streams of tears, that smudged his tanned face.  
  
Now I leaned against the building, soft chunks of snow fell like rain, every noise from hear to Cambridge was muted and all was silent, I heard the door, and looked up, it was Bug, He looked as disheveled as the rest of us, "Hey Lil," I smiled at him, we were all drained, he pulled a cigarette out of his coat, "I didn't know you smoked." "Quit" he mumbled, "but this day is the topper," he was silent for a moment then muttered shakily "What if we can't find her, what'll happen to us all?" I tried to speak but all that came was a soft moan, he looked at me with unshed tears present in his chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry Lily..." his voice trailed off, I wiped away the tears and held out my hand "Come on, let's go find Jordan."  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
All I feel is cold, a cold that seeps into your bones and licks your insides. I could see my breath, puffs of ashen breaths, I curled in a ball, and lay on the frozen cement floor, I had long since run out of tears, and my eyes drooped. I could hear the man, the man that smelled like Pledge wood polisher, I'll remember that lemony smell for the rest of my life.  
  
I was scared, scared like that day Mama died, scared like the day my daddy left.... Daddy, I want my daddy, then his face swam into view "Honey, Jah-den wake up, wake up we gotta go to the hospital mommy's hurt, she's very tired so we have to be quiet, get up and put on your clothes." I wanted to tell him that I couldn't move, my arms ached, and my lungs were sore from breathing in dirt. "Daddy, I'm.... hurt, hurry." I tried to whisper, but it was so muffled I doubted he would hear it. "Jordan you watch you're mother, I have to go." "Yes daddy." I garbled incoherently, suddenly I saw Woody's face, he was happy, and I was happy. "I'm Complicated too" he said with a soft smile.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in my side from a kick, and came too, I must have been dreaming "Doctor Cavanaugh, I hope these are comfortable accommodations." "go to hell!" I shouted with what little bit of energy I had left. "oh, you're a lot feistier than Miss Turner, she was quiet, you're a lively one" He gave me another jab with his foot, "Ow, why is it the ribs with you people?!" and threw down a pie tin filled with little Debbie cakes and those packaged doughnuts from hostess "You know, you should consider you're self a lucky one, I could have just killed you, then again it wouldn't be as much fun, I rather like toying with the police, especially with your boyfriend, what's his name... Woodrow, well, Woody, ha, what kind of a name is that?" I felt a rush of shame at my thinking the same thing when I first met Woody. "Well enjoy stay Miss... excuse me Doctor Cavanaugh." He gave me a cold smile and another kick, knocking me to the floor, I yelped I could taste Salty blood in the back of my throat. Before I could retaliate he had left through the heavy metal door, and locked it behind him. All I could think was "This wasn't in the job description, falling in love with hyper active, over caffeinated Detectives and getting buried alive and drugged and kidnapped, oh god I need a raise!" 


	12. I'd Give anything to see you

Garret's POV  
  
I listened to Woody as he talked frantically to Nigel a few feet away from me, who had a bleak expression plastered to his pale face. "So it's from a 1980's couch only distributed in and around Boston," "Yes mate. And hears the cool part, I ran the names of some of the blokes that bought one since 1988, and I found an suspicious fellow, by the name of Rodger Harris, 39, he has a rape and attempted murder charge glued to his record, So I did a little background check on our Mister Harris guess what car he drives?" "A Mazda?" Nigel's answer was a cocky smirk, "turns out his mother was a hooker in Charlestown, look at her." He handed Woody a picture and His face lit up. "It looks like..." "Jordan." I finished walking up to them, "Yeah" Woody said his face suddenly looked so full of... hope, I had to smile, "Get this guys address," "Sure, it'll take me a few hours," "Okay, I'm going to find Agent Thomas, thanks you guys." I smiled as he ran out of the room zealously, his face lit up like a Christmas tree "Good job Nige, I'm going to go see Devan about those interviews, see if anyone of her Vic's had heard of a Rodger Harris."  
  
Devan was sitting in the conference room, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, her navy dress suit tidy and smart looking. "Devan, how'd you're interview go?" I asked her with more certainty than I felt. She looked up from the files that were spread across the table. "Not good, most didn't want to talk." Her face looked grey and tired. "Well see if any remember a Rodger Harris." I said walking out before she could answer me.  
  
All I knew was time was ticking away, and for all we knew Jordan could be dead.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
"Oh Crap." I whispered as I heard footsteps, and had long since felt my energy go after several hours of pounding, kicking and screaming at the heavy metal door to no avail, although I got a couple of "It's no use, no one can hear you." from a voice outside

. I leaned against the cold cement wall, my knees tucked securely under my chin, I was just exhausted, my bones ached with cold, loneliness and fatigue. My lungs were sore from breathing in dirt, I wondered if Woody was cold, I wondered if he was even trying to find me anymore, if he had given up on me, as I had on him, it had been two day, I think, and he wasn't here. 'Like Daddy' a voice in my head whispered, I knew it was wrong, leading him on like that, the way I did. I knew I would eventually push him away, like I always did, I kissed him cause dad went away, I just needed someone to talk to and he was there for me like always. And I used him, and played him "I tried to kill myself in his house, then I get kidnapped and now I'm thinking of how I'm going to break up with him, am I that bad?" I whispered to myself. I wiped a tear away, "I Wanna go home, wear it's warm." I mumbled, rubbing my hands together. "and safe," I added as an afterthought.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
"Nigel what have you got for me?" I overstressed when he came bouncing threw the door, a crowd behind him, that included Garret, who had a decidedly large grin glued to his face, Lily, Bug, who didn't look quite as grumpy, and Peter, who stood like statue with a silly smirk. "I got the bastard's address." He chuckled "let's go get the girl Farm Boy."


	13. Carnival

Woody's POV  
  
I couldn't react when he told me, I stood there stunned, my feet wouldn't work, my heart died mid-beat, I had never actually thought that I would catch the sucker, I couldn't help thinking, I never thought the entire time, Agent Thomas came in, her white blouse covered with a bullet- proof vest. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, 'everyone is wearing the same silly grin' I noticed, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks, what if I got there and she wasn't there? What if she wasn't alive? Nigel gave me a encouraging slap on the back. "She's okay, come on." I fallowed as Nigel, Agent Thomas, Garret, Lily and Peter who all had mixed looks, are speedy steps to the waiting cars turned into a quick canter, we all had to know, and at that exact second I realized that I never thought that we'd find her alive. I hopped into a black SUV with Sarah, I was still having trouble calling her that she would always be Agent Thomas to me. "You know for all your annoying qualities," I strained "you're alright." With this she smiled, a warm, inviting smile, "this girl, Jordan" she said with a knowing glance. "She's a lucky girl, you must love her a lot." For a second I lost my since of direction, a felt a cold chill go up my spine. "Yeah," she gave me a quizzical glare "Yeah! You just stayed awake three days in a row, you look like hell!" "Thanks" I said sarcastically "AND you're still beating yourself up about her getting kidnapped and all I get is a yeah?!"  
  
We pulled up to a wooded area, where a house stood like a rock in a rushing stream of the life that had just come up next to it. I immediately saw the cellar, and remember something, when he allowed Jordan to talk to me, I heard the metal door. I pointed it out to Agent Thomas, she nodded her head and I made my move. This was it, I opened the door.  
  
Peter's POV  
  
I'll never forget the sight I saw, Woody disappeared into the musty cellar, kicking little bits of wrappers and trash away from the doorway, Agent Thomas apprehended Mr Harris, the bastard was going away for a very long time.  
  
Then there it was, Woody immerged from the Cellar, carrying Jordan, she was thin, and dirty. Yet she clung to him like he was her one and only, he whispered something softly into her chestnut hair, which was strung with grime and her face was smudged with dark filth, yet you could see the outline of the tears down her cheeks. Yet she still was so beautiful. Her head was leaned into his neck, Nigel stood next to me, he was almost in tears. She was so thin, like a survivor of Auschwitz. Garret ran out to meet Woody and Jordan, he cupped Jordan's face in his hands. This awoke us from are trance, and we all, Lily, Bug, Nigel and I, ran to her. They set her on a gurney in the ambulance, and gave her oxygen, she hadn't said a word but held Woody's hand tightly, and he hadn't attempted to leave. "Well, enjoy your Vacation Joe?" I asked attempting to lighten the mood, Garret glared at me, so did Lily and Bug. Jordan looked at me, and to my astonishment smile, removed the mask and said simply "I love you guys." Before we could attempt anything else she turned to Woody, we thought she was going to kiss him, but she turned and smacked him across face. "Aw" he shouted in pain, his jaw tightening "what was that for? I just saved you're life!" she looked at him, with humor in her weak but still strong, honey eyes. "You were late!"

* * *

More Woody/ Jordan next Chap!!! Jordan's Out YAY!!!!!! 


	14. sick and tired of being sick and tired

Three Weeks Later....  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
I had been back to work for a week, it seemed everything had changed. No one knew what to say to me, I could see it in their eyes. Like three days ago when I asked if Bug had the tox screens I asked for on a John Doe that we thought had committed suicide. When I asked him how he was, he made an excuse and wandered out of the autopsy room. Now I sat in the back of the conference room, the only quiet place I could find, and I stared out of the window, when Emmy came in. "Jordan, Detective Hoight is here." I had been trying to circumvent him for weeks; still I couldn't avoid him forever could I? "Okay let him in Emmy, thanks." She smiled and slipped out as quickly as she had come. A few moments later Woody came in, his face bright, he looked so much better than when I saw him at the freak jobs house three weeks ago.  
  
"Look who it is, the prodigal Joe." he announced merrily, suddenly I froze, he looked so... rested, and more like the Woody that I knew, "Hey, Woody how's it hanging?" I asked, already more comfortable in his easy presence. He closed the door, peeking around the corners to avoid being seen. "Okay, Jordan cut the crap why have you been avoiding me?" he asked in a soft but firm voice without preamble. I choked on the potato chip I had been munching on. "What are you talking about Woody?" he looked around the room in a indefinable glance, disappointment? Annoyance? I all of a sudden felt a surge of guilt, still, I hide my feelings well.  
  
"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you avoiding me for three weeks, I've seen you twice since you got out of the hospital, you don't return my calls, when I come by here you're not around. Now Jordan, I am asking, as a friend, what are you doing?" his eyes looked so beseeching, I felt so depraved, I gave a half sigh, half groan and looked at the floor. I wasn't quite sure what to tell him, he struggled to look into my eyes. I refused to look up, when I did he had an angry look, a new look, a look I had never seen enter his eyes. "I... I'm scared Woody," he answered before I could finish "of what? You don't have to be scared of me." I gave a small, lopsided smile and sat with a thud into a different chair, a chair closer to him, I could smell his sweet, yet peppery scent. "You didn't let me finish," I mumbled, "finish," he whispered. "I'm scared that I'll hurt you Woody, you're such a nice guy and I don't want to..." I searched for the right word, "taint you," I felt like a weight was falling off my shoulders. "Jordan, don't care if you're complicated, a lot of people are... you have to open up sometime, when you're ready, call me, not before then though." As he got up to leave, I noticed his eyes, so truthful, I wanted to fallow him, but my legs were numb. He paused in the doorway and looked at me... that look, I was afraid of it. "See, nice guys do finish last." He muttered a little callously. Then he was gone, and all of a sudden I felt a rush of emotions, I couldn't name, I got up and stumbled to the door. When I opened it. And looked frantically around, he wasn't around, no where, I could see his muscular frame anywhere.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
I was sick of her games, she could play around with me all she wants and it wouldn't change a thing, I was still the same old Woody and she'd be the same old Jordan. I walked swiftly, not wanting her to see me; I didn't want to see her. She would never love me, not the way I loved her. She's smart, funny, beautiful, and I was a farm boy from Wisconsin, that would be like pairing Jethro from the Beverly hillbillies and Rachel hunter, it just doesn't work that way, she would never love me. 


	15. Shelter from the storm Take me home

Note: I know last chapter was a little strange... It'll all be explained in the coming Chapters, enjoy  
  
Chapter 15: shelter from the storm... take me home  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own any of the characters off of Crossing Jordan and I sure as h ain't getting paid for it!!!! Luv yah, Jenna.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
Maybe it was just the feeling of being safe or just the smell of him when he was close. Now that I had pushed him away I realized how much I needed him, he was the safe harbor, the shelter after the storm, as I leaned against my desk and rubbed by throbbing temples. I couldn't deny it any longer, it was him, it was the way he could make me absolutely furious and at the same time the only one who could make me laugh. Darkness had fallen outside and big, drops of sleet were falling in sheets. I stood up and gathered my things; the wind was whistling threw the high rise building's that were lit up like trees on Christmas night. This was the time of night I loved most, when the breeze was whipping up off the Atlantic, everyone was headed somewhere, passing each other as they went about there daily lives, going home, to their kids, their husbands, their dogs, just finding their way as the night settled on the city.  
  
I could see Nigel in the other room, working dutifully on his computer, Bug was at his desk, filling out paper work and Garret was in his office listening to his record player. Things had began to die down, I could talk to someone without having them act all weird "I'm going home!" Peter announced as he marched threw the locker doors and down the hall, waving with one had, coat and files in the other. "See yah Peter!" I shouted from my desk. "Goodnight Jordan," he disappeared into the elevator.  
  
I leaned back into my chair, sighing heavily, "my life is boring." I mumbled to myself, not aware of the figure standing in my doorway. "In the last three years you've been buried alive, arrested, almost thrown off a roof, kidnapped and fallen in love... I wouldn't call that too boring." Nigel chuckled self consciously "it only proves how boring mine is." The one thing that Brit could do was make me laugh, no matter what the circumstance. "How'd you know that I was almost thrown off of a roof and what makes you think i've fallen in love?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He took a seat on top of my desk "Woodrow fills us in on everything love, and in the last two days everytime I mention Woodrow, you blush and get a mushy look in you're eyes." I must have flinched at his name, because Nigel gave me a benevolent look. "You miss him don't you Jordan." I tried to play it off by looking down. "Miss who?" "Woodrow." "How could I miss Woody? I saw him today." "No love, the old woody, the innocent woody, the one who would fall at your feet if you needed anything." I felt tears bite at the back of my eyes but I refused to cry, crying was weakness, and I'd never cry over a guy, but he wasn't any other guy, he was Woody, the innocent detective that had wormed his way through her heart. And there was no way in hell he was coming out.  
  
I sighed as he stood up, "Go to him love, you can't run forever, and one day he's going to get tired of chasing after you." With that he walked out, leaving me alone. I stood up and grabbed my car keys, I didn't even know where he was, I closed my eyes, trying to will my thoughts away, leaving Woody's face as if thought alonw would bring him to me, he didn't return though, not his glistening blue eyes or his innocent smirk. I walked out, locking my office and headed toward the elevator, I needed a drink, a big one.  
  
I drove the company's white ford explorer down the streets, rain pounded the windshield. The Pouge Mahone was all lit up with an eerie glow of white light, in the orange streetlight I saw Woody's car, parked outside. I pulled the Ford up behind it, and pulled the key from the ignition. I couldn't move though, my legs were deadened from the mid thigh down. I felt all these new feelings arise from deep in my soul. I set my hands gingerly on the steering wheel, and then I placed my head in between them. This was going to be harder than I thought.  
  
Inside I spotted Woody immediately, he was wet, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his black coat was hanging on the coat rack dripping wet. He sat on a barstool, nursing a beer. I stumbled toward him, but the lump in my throat grew steadily with each step.As I stood behind him, not sure if he would even want to speak to me. "Jordan, it's okay, I'm not going to bite, let me buy you a beer." he mumbled not looking behind him, it was then I noticed the mirror behind the bar. "I think I owe you the beer, I've been a total bitch." He smiled a little sadly. "I wouldn't go that far," "listen Woody, I have an apology to make..." he held a finger to my lips "don't say another word, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you... I was a jerk I should never have talked to you that way," I stood up and looked to the jukebox in the corner, for a fleeting moment I saw us dancing at that corner, many times we danced there, just listening to the rhythm of the music, holding each other close, not feeling, not speaking, just off somewhere else, far away from the death that we were forced to deal with everyday, unaware of the pain and suffering that filled each second of everyday, we were here, with each other, safe.  
  
Then as I turned back to Woody, I saw it, the thing I had been waiting to see. The innocence in his azure eyes, the pain of being far from home, and away from the family that had nurtured him from his youth, he looked so old and yet so young, and I wanted to absorb that pain away from him, he was so alone here in Boston, yet he was willing to lose his badge, his life for me... no one besides Dad had ever shown that type of devotion towards me, I was the lost cause of all lost causes, but he was the one that would pull me back up, after I fall, he would be there to brush me off.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
I would never figure her out, I could see the wheels turning behind her honey eyes turning as she stared blankly at the jukebox, her face falling slightly, her hands trembled she tried to hide it by sticking them in her grey faded sweatshirt pocket. "You wanna dance?" I asked timidly. She shook her head no. I leaned back in defeat, I couldn't argue with her, no one could. "Jordan..." I started, yet I knew not what to say after that, "what?" she whispered unsteadily, her face lifting to look into my eyes. She never looked so vulnerable than she did at that second I wanted to take her pain away, I wanted to take her in my arms and absorb all of the weakness and torment that was the riddle in her eyes, the one I had yet to figure out.  
  
Slowly she sat down on the barstool next to me. She looked a little cautious but she leaned into my arm, setting her head tenderly on my shoulder. "Woody... promise me something?" it was more a question than a demand. "What?" I asked, sounding a little more shaky than I wanted to "never leave me... ever, I had a lot of time to think after you left, about what I would do with my life if you ever left my side... and..." I didn't know exactly what to say to encourage her to say more "and?" I whispered receptively "And, Woodrow Hoight, I belong to you... I can run all I want, and I'll end up running back to you... I want you to be the first one I see in the morning, and when I'm old and grey and on my death bed, I want you to be the last one I see." I wasn't sure what to do, either she was telling me she loved me, or she wanted me to use me for the rest of her life; I sat there stunned at the pronouncement, for all the times I had almost lost my job, or even my life, I couldn't leave her, she was the one, the light at the end of the dark tunnel, the enigma of life, the reason the sun rises in the morning, the reason the moon leaves a trail of silver moonlight in the black night, the reason the wind blows and the stars shine.  
  
"Woody?" I couldn't answer, I was lost in her coffee colored eyes, "Woody, will you take me home?" I saw the life that stewed in her eyes, the happiness that was waiting, lost just behind all of that sorrow and regret. "Yeah, yeah Jo, I'll take you home." I stood up and helped her off her barstool like it was her thrown. And wrapped her coat over her shoulders, retrieving my own jacket fallowed her out into the dying droplets of rain. And then, I stopped, short, mesmerized by the way her hair fell over her shoulders Soaking wet.  
  
"Woody? What are you doing?" she asked giving me a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look "I'm lookn' at you." I yelled at her over the howl of the wind. She stood there looking at me puzzled. "You can look at me all you want to when we're in the car... well not in the car, in the car you look at the road, but when we get home, you can look away..." "Jordan" I said over the moan of the wind. "Shh..." I walked over to her, and took her hand "may I have this dance?" she shot me a sweet look, and without a word, draped her hands over my neck, and leaned into my body, I wrapped my arms around her waist anchoring her safely, she muttered something into my collar. "what?" I whispered as we moved in melody with the sleet. As it tapered off, and snow fell gradually down. "I said you smell good." "well thank you, I told you that my cologne would wear off on you." She chuckled and moved her head from my shoulder to my chest. I stroked her waterlogged hair, and took in the smell of vanilla. Then she whispered "Take me home.." then something dawned on me. "Where is home Jordan?" she hugged me tighter, burying her face into my neck. "Wherever you are."  
  
More next chapter luv Jenna 


	16. Heaven only knows

Jordan's POV  
  
I awoke this morning to sunlight and the sweet breeze that came after a night of storming, the smell of freshly fallen snow filled the cool morning air. I rolled over to see Woody's sleeping figure next to me, he looked so peaceful, so childlike and pure. I stood up and waltzed into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I left the door a crack open. So I could see him, all I knew was I wasn't letting him out of my sights for anything. I played the night before back in my brain over and over again, the tender kisses and soft touches. "Jordan?" his voice was groggy yet rested. "Yeah?" I said casually, "What are we going to tell are lovely co workers?" I smiled "you are being sarcastic right?" I questioned lightly. "Really Jord, what are we going to do?" I thought it over, this was the biggest step. I could keep it quiet and I knew that it wouldn't hurt to hold my tongue but then it had to come out sometime right? "Well, I guess will tell them."  
  
He sounded happy all of a sudden. "Really!" "Why not?" I came out of the bathroom in my lilac colored silk robe, and he was already almost dressed for work. He was in the same clothes as last night. "you're not dressed yet?" he asked playing with the belt on my robe "You can get dress and in five minutes look great, with me, well... it's like building a car. you're buddies gonna bug you about that?" I said pointing to his clothes. "I can change in my office remember." "Aw yes I almost forgot" I slipped closer to him. And leaned into his chest, draping my arms over is neck. "isn't this gonna be fun to explain..." "oh, yes, more fun than throwing the teachers clipboard at the Gorillas in the zoo." "You did that?" I asked giving him a small push "Lets just say I'm not allowed within fifty feet of the Wisconsin state Zoo." I stifled a giggle "well I guess you're not as innocent as you look Detective Hoight." He gave me a innocent yet mysterious smirk  
  
We walked hand in hand into the morgue. Woody looked a little drawn, he would give me a glance when he thought I wasn't looking, and a deep breath along with an award winning smile and turn back... I saw the expression on Lily's face when we walked by her office holding hands it was priceless; she nearly dropped the phone she held to her ear. Peter snickered lightly when he passed then gave a loud "You two look rested!" Woody laughed and mock punched at Peter who returned to his work. When we entered the crypt where Bug and Nigel were arguing with each other about something, those two were always at it. I cleared my throat in an attempt to distract the two, they wouldn't listen they just kept arguing. Then as I slumped down, Woody turned to me, looking me into my eyes, he leaned into a kiss, which I obliged too, he wasn't bad, pushing me up against the wall, we were full fledged making out now. When lips broke apart, we saw Bug and Nigel standing, jaws dropped, speechless.  
  
"Sweet Nancy!" Nigel whispered loudly "is it just me bug or does Doctor Cavanaugh have a man attached to her face?" "I think it's just you" bug responded. After the initial shock wore off, Bug smiled and turned to Nigel "I win." "Win what?" I demanded "oh the pool." Woody and I shared a quizzical look. "the pool on how long it took for you two to hook up..." Nigel looked at him still a little stunned; he turned to look at us. "Alright, Jordan... Woodrow, lets lay down the ground rules, first, no shagging in the storage room, I go in their to steal supplies after lunch and no one wants to projectile Pizza... second, no making out in the crypt, not for any other reason that it's icky, and I don't want to disinfect those slabs twice... and third, Woodrow, you break her heart I break you're neck... okay," he looked a little drawn and nervous. Bug smiled as he whirled threw the double doors. "Peter you owe me ten bucks!" I suddenly felt a rush of something flicker judgmentally threw me. "Bug who's all in this little... pool?"  
  
"Me, Nige, Peter and Lily why?" "When did you start it?" "Two years ago... back before Peter joined, but after he saw you two together he offered in ten bucks." "You guys are sick." Woody smiled "Jo, I gotta go to work, see you for lunch babe?" he gave me a deep, yet short kiss which knocked the breath from my body and me weak in the knees. "Okay." I mumbled, as we watched Nigel fallow Bug to their a joining offices, we heard him mutter "Bug , do you know how much that's going to cost me in therapy, buy the time they get married I'm going to be in a institution." I chuckled and turned back to Woody. "See you soon." He gave me another deep kiss, when we heard the doors open, figuring it was Bug coming back because he forgot something, he always forgot something "Jordan get that out of you're mouth you don't know where its been." "Garret!" I exclaimed in surprise, "Don't make me get out the crowbar," Woody giggled, "Okay, I gotta go to work, see you for lunch." He walked threw the double doors, passing Devan on the way. "Hi Woody," "sup Dev." I couldn't take my eyes off of him.  
  
"Alright Jo, we got a John Doe in Autopsy two, get to work, you can play with you're boyfriend later." The day went by faster than I ever expected it to, I had worked on two autopsy's by lunch, now I sat in my office, curled up on my chair staring idly out the window at the snow that glistened with each skipping ray of sunlight. People bustled on the street below, marching to wherever there life brought them. I sighed and looked at the picture that sat at the edge of my desk, forgotten. I picked it up and brushed away some dust that had gathered on the glass. It was last Thanksgiving, Woody, sat on a slab next to me and Garret, Peter, Lily and Bug sat on the floor, and Nigel stood next to the end of the slab, I chuckled, morgue humor. The phone rang, "Cavanaugh," I said breathlessly "Jord, I can't make it to lunch, I am so sorry, but what do you say to Chinese and Beer at my place tonight?" "Sounds good... oh Woody," "Yeah Princess?" "Why do you take Prozac?" I felt as if I was breaking some grand rule of dating, I felt like a teenager falling in love for the first time. He chuckled to himself and whispered "Jo, if you worked with you, you'd be on Prozac too." "Well see you for dinner Detective." "Goodbye Jordan."  
  
I sat on the Roof watching the sky line, night had seeped through and brought cold, bone chilling, bitter cold but I was warm straight through. The stars sparkled in the inky velvet night. I stared up at them tears welling up in my eyes. "Mom? Listen Mom, I'm not sure if you can here me, but I'm talking to yah honey, my whole life I've been struggling to let go, locked in this crusade in between missing you more than words could ever describe..." a tear fell down my face, hot and sticky. "and hating you for everything I feel, as if that could bring you back. But, um, I met the most perfect guy, he's smart and passionate and centered yet he has this way of making me laugh,. I know you'd love him, I do." I paused for a moment, feeling the night surround me; I closed my eyes, trying to will back the sound of her voice, the safety she brought to my life. "Its funny that for twenty years I've been trying to remember you're voice, hoping that if I did it would stop this fight I have between trying to remember and wanting to forget so this pain inside will die. I love you mommy, and I'll never forget you, especially those few moments in life we shared... the precious," something in me fell away, like a piece of me died "the few..." I stood up, wiping my eyes I looked around me, snow had begun to fall, and big, fat flakes danced gracefully threw the wind. I turned to see Woody standing behind me, silently snow, I could see his breathe, with each exhale a silvery puff of breathe came from his lips. "Come on I thought we'd go for a walk." He whispered taking my hand, his larger one seemed to swallow my slender gloved one. "Woody..." "Yeah?" "I love you," "Jordan Cavanaugh, I've loved you since the second I saw you."  
  
As we strolled down the dark street silently, passing streetlights every once in a while. I thought of my life, my friends and family, for the first time in my life I felt safe, I knew Dad would return to me when he was good and ready, and then I realized that to be near to him all I had to do was look up at the sky, because he was looking at the same one. "Woody when I was little I used to have these dreams after my mom died," I never took my gaze away from the glittering stars "I would be standing outside in my Pajama's it was so cold my lips were blue, and then I'd see my Mom, she looked... like an angel, and she'd kneel down and hug me, and I'd be warm, and she'd carry me away, to somewhere up in the sky, and I'd look down and be so scared, she'd wipe the tears off my cheeks and brush the hair back from my face and she whispered ' don't worry baby girl, you don't have to be scared, close you're eyes, I have you.' And then she let go, and I'd fall, and right before I hit the ground I wake up, safe in bed." Woody smiled and brushed away a stubborn bit of hair that fell into my eyes "Jordan, you don't have be afraid, I'm here, I've got you." With that we went on walking, his arm slipped around my waist, anchoring me safely, as the snow fell over Boston, in the early morning light, as the sun peeked over to the horizon. and I knew I was safe

Bringing you home with a happy ending


End file.
